


Michael's Babysitter

by saintmichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, deaged, kid!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: Adam and Michael come to help TFW figure out what a magical device actually does. Michael gets rather unhelpfully turned into a child by it.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Michael's Babysitter

Sam called and asked if they could come help figure out a magical device they had found. They sighed and headed over to the Bunker, where the Winchesters explained they’d found the item on a hunt but couldn’t figure out what it did or how to work it. Michael fiddled with the strange golden egg while they talked.

Adam was in the middle of a question when a loud crack echoed through the room followed by the sound of the egg rolling on the floor. Adam looked over to where Michael was, and then down, to see a little boy standing there, dazed wonder on his face. He immediately looked back to the Winchesters. A trap? But no, they looked just as confused as he felt. 

The boy looked from him to his half-brothers to Castiel, and then back to Adam. “Papa?” he asked, nervously.

The boy had big brown curls framing a brown and round face, a perfect miniaturisation of Michael’s current chosen appearance. The “Papa” really eliminated any doubts that this was a shrunken Michael. Adam had heard him say that word in that exact tone too many times to mistake it, in Michael’s memories and his nightmares.

“Michael, come here,” he said, patting his legs. The boy - he looked about four - wandered over at the sound, and Adam scooped him up. 

“So it looks like you’ve got a turning-Michael-into-a-kid box,” he said, shrugging. “Kind of niche.” Michael poked his cheek with interest.

“Uhh,” Sam said in bewilderment. “Is this… a joke?”

“A joke?” Adam said.

“Michael hasn’t just made himself look like a kid to, uh, mess with us, right?”

Adam was seething. He knew his half-brothers were terrible at reading his emotions and would just see his polite smile, but he was really fucking furious.

“Michael’s not really the joking type. Are you?” he said, jostling the archangel as he adjusted his grip.

Michael stared at him in incomprehension, and a dull horror struck him. “Michael? Can you understand what I’m saying?”

Nothing. No response. _Fuck_. 

Sam and Dean looked on with something that could be called approaching concern. “He looks old enough to talk,” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Adam’s worry that if his mind was _also_ deaged, then he might be a literal archangel four years old, which was basically the point in their genesis when they were a floating clump of light and hydrogen. But maybe it hadn’t taken him back that far. “ _Yeshua_ ?” he tried out, and Michael immediately stopped trying to grab Adam’s shirt and stared up at him. “ _Are you a good boy?”_ he asked in the nameless proto-Enochian language that Michael spoke as a child.

Michael beamed. “ _Yes Papa_ ,” he replied cheerfully.

“ _How old are you_?” Adam tried to ask, but it didn’t translate to the language that well. Michael was certainly confused by the question.

“ _Yeshua is not old,_ ” he said.

Yeah, primordial beings didn’t really have a grasp of time as a metric. It was more of a relative thing. Not super helpful.

“So he can talk? What language is that?” Sam asked. Cas had picked up the egg and now _he_ was fiddling with it.

“Um, it’s kind of a old version of Enochian,” Adam answered, his attention centred on Michael. “Looks like both his mind and vessel have been changed to a child’s.”

“Can we get him to tell us what he did with the egg? And then we do it in reverse?” Sam suggested. “How fluent are you in it?”

“I know all the words but it’s, uh, limited,” Adam explained. “ _Yeshua? What did you do with the green rock?”_ He gestured for Cas to pass it to him, and showed it to Michael, who grabbed it in his little hands and started playing with it.

“ _Papa’s present,_ ” Michael said happily. “ _Yeshua loves Papa._ ”

“ _What did you do with it?_ ” Adam repeated. Michael hesitated. “ _Yeshua plays with present?_ ”

“He’s not gonna be able to tell me,” Adam said, shaking his head and taking the egg out of Michael’s hands. The little kid blinked at him, hurt. “He doesn’t really understand what’s happening.”

“Right. Uh. Great,” Sam said. The three of them stared at Michael in dismay.

* * *

Adam played with Michael in the library. The boy had been despondent after “Papa” had taken his “present”, but he had been pretty easy to cheer up with a game of “poke the other person’s face”. The child Michael craved physical contact more than anything.

“ _Love Papa_ ,” Michael kept saying. Adam knew it was just his way of saying it was happy, but it rankled him a little. It came across like brainwashing. 

He should teach Michael to call him by his name, but that was going to be hard. Adam knew when Michael was a kid that God had been his entire world. He hadn’t even realised the Darkness existed. The concept of there being a person _other_ than Papa and Michael might be hard for this Michael to figure out, but Adam really hated being called Papa.

“Adam,” he said, pointing at himself. “Adam.”

Michael pointed at him as well, giggling, but he didn’t say it. Adam repeated his name a few times, then squished Michael’s mouth inbetween his cheeks in an attempt to get him to say his name. “Adam,” he said again.

“Papa,” Michael said happily. “Here.”

 _“No, Yeshua,_ ” Adam said, and Michael sobered at the mild scolding. “ _Say ‘Adam_ ’.”

Michael’s eyes lit up. “Ada,” he said. “Adada.”

Well, that was closer. And it wasn’t “Papa”. “ _Good boy_ ,” Adam praised. “ _Adam loves Yeshua._ ”

Michael sucked in air with terrible excitement. He was so cute. He would also murder Adam for even thinking that if he was himself. Adam grinned.

The Winchesters and Cas were getting in touch with some other allies of theirs who might know about the egg. It had had Enochian writing on it that Cas couldn’t decipher for some reason, so Michael had been their first port of call. They were probably ringing up witches or, Adam didn’t know, other angels?

He’d had a look at the egg and realised straightaway no wonder Cas couldn’t read it, what was written on the egg had made no sense. It must have been in some sort of code. Did Michael decipher the code and then stupidly just do what it said without first telling anyone he’d deciphered it?

“Were you trying to impress everyone by activating the egg on your own?” he asked Michael. “Yes you were, weren’t you?” He tickled Michael on the chin, and he giggled up at him. “Well, you certainly impressed me.” Baby Michael was very easy to please.

“ _Dada_ ,” Michael said a little while later, “ _Hurts._ ”

“Hmm?” Adam asked in alarm. “ _What hurts?”_

 _“Here,”_ Michael said, pointing at the lower end of his stomach. “ _Hurts_.”

Adam pressed on it a little bit, and Michael’s eyes widened in alarm. “ _Ada, hurts.”_

“Sorry, Yeshua,” Adam sighed. It couldn’t be his bladder, was it? He carried Michael to the toilet, and, long story short, after a lot of coaxing and convincing Adam managed to fix Michael’s problem. 

It was even harder to get Michael to wash his hands. He was afraid of the water.

Adam tried every variation of “ _It doesn’t hurt_ ” before he gave up, lathered his own hands with soapy water and rubbed into Michael’s for him. The little boy stared up at him with his big blue eyes widened in terror during the entire process. Poor thing.

“If we can’t fix you, you’re gonna have to get used to washing your hands a lot,” Adam informed him. “Hygiene is important for archangels that have forgotten how to use their grace.”

Michael was in tears by the time Adam dried his hands for him. “ _Good boy, Yeshua_ ,” he attempted to say soothingly, “ _Good boy._ ”

Adam bumped into Sam on his way back to the library, who was apparently looking for him. “Adam, hey,” he said, glancing down at the now miserable toddler archangel. “Rowena’s on her way here. She’s been able to help with this kind of stuff before, so…”

Adam waited for him to finish the sentence, but apparently trailing off awkwardly was his intention. “Awesome,” he said. “I can’t wait.”

“Is, uh, is Michael okay?” Sam said. 

Adam didn’t trust his brothers anywhere _near_ enough to freely give them the information that Michael didn’t like water, so he just said, “He’s having a rough day. He’s a bit of an emotional rollercoaster.”

“Right, yeah,” Sam agreed.

“I’m gonna take him out for some fresh air,” Adam decided. “When’s your friend getting here?”

“Not for a couple of hours,” Sam said. “Do you need someone with you? For protection?”

“From what?” Adam asked, genuinely mystified.

“Well, Michael’s non-operational. Aren’t you worried he might have enemies that would take advantage of that?”

Adam struggled to not burst out laughing in Sam’s face. If someone attacked him and Adam, Adam would be able to take care of them better than anyone in this place.

“It’s fine. We’ll just go out in the woods for a bit.”

“Sure,” Sam said, swallowing deep.

* * *

Michael ran through the trees with boundless energy and wonder. If his legs weren’t so short Adam would have had trouble keeping up with him. As it were, he steadily power walked next to the excited child.

“ _Ada! Love Ada. Love garden,_ ” he kept exclaiming. He seemed to think they were in God’s first garden, although Adam was pretty sure it didn’t look anything like the woods surrounding the bunker. It had trees of some kind, probably, at least.

Michael would just not stop running. If they couldn’t fix him, Adam was going to have to look into getting a leash for him. The thought of it made him laugh, and Michael laughed in return.

He stopped suddenly, gasping quite dramatically, and rushed to a bush. “Ada!!!” he called out. Adam strolled over to examine what he had picked out. It was a ladybug.

“ _Red_ ,” Michael told Adam, smiling.

“Is red your favourite colour? _Love red?_ ” 

“ _Love red?”_ Michael asked him back.

“ _Ada loves red,_ ” Adam confirmed. Michael gasped once more. Michael gasped so much that it made Adam wonder if it was possible to suffocate just by gasping too hard.

“ _Yeshua is red!_ ” he declared, his greatest deduction to make.

“ _Ada loves Yeshua,_ ” Adam agreed, booping his nose. The beaming Archangel grabbed Adam’s hand tightly and squeezed it for all he was worth. It wasn’t the most highbrow conversation Adam had ever had, and yet, it clearly held so much meaning for the toddler Michael.

* * *

Adam didn’t mind Rowena. The proud Scottish witch was dynamic and assertive, and had a load of class to boot. She set to work trying to decipher the writing on the egg; luckily, there wasn’t that much to look through.

“I think this part is ‘twist’,” she said, struggling to decode the writing. “Did you try twisting it?”

“It’s seamless,” Dean pointed out.

Adam stared at him. “It’s a _magic egg._ ” Dean, to his credit, actually hesitated at that.

Rowena picked up the egg, a hand on each end, and tried twisting it. “It’s not twisting,” she said. 

“Go the other way,” Cas suggested, and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Thanks for the help, Tweety.” She twisted in the other direction, and there was actual movement this time, the egg clicking into place as it was untwisted. 

Adam had a problem in the form of a much larger body suddenly in his arms; he dropped Michael in surprise. The archangel quickly snapped his fingers and the egg was in his hands; he shoved it into his pocket.

“This is a dangerous artefact. Adam and I will keep an eye on it,” he told them smoothly.

“Uh,” Sam said, “Welcome back. Could you read it, or…?”

“Yes, it was a fairly simple cipher. It said ‘Twist me to discover the fountain of youth.’ I _thought_ there would be a map inside, or something.”

Everyone paused in awed silence, except for Adam, who said, “How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?”


End file.
